A Scooter for Yaksmas (transcript)
Episode: A Scooter for Yaksmas episode begins at the CobbCo factory. Stimpy is operating a giant lathe. He then flattens the now small log into a fudge pop stick. Stimpy: Hmmm... Unacceptable. throws the fudge pop stick on the reject pile. The whistle blows. JOY! gets in line at the Payroll window, with two tough guys behind him. Men: Here's your month's pay. receives one and a half fudge pop sticks. Stimpy: Wow! And a half stick Yaksmas bonus. up Bless you, sir. Happy Yaksmas, and make all your Cobb's be lumpy ones. punches out HOORAY! IT'S YAKSMAS EVE! The soot is falling and the air is filled with the scent of roasted rubber band venders. It's my favorite time of the year! Hi, kids! Man, that's a really swell sootman you've got there. strange kids look at Stimpy. Strange Boy: Hey look, it's that fat stupid guy again. Girl smiles like a monkey Stimpy: Aww, look at the cute little tikes. strange kids throw three sootballs rapid-fire into Stimpy's ear giggle Kids. You've gotta love 'em... boy backs a dump truck up to Stimpy and dumps a load of soot on him. looks in the window of the bicycle store in various strange ways. There it is! The Johnny Future's Jet scooter! How you been doing? Did ya miss me? That's okay, girl. Come tomorrow, we'll be together FOREVER. kisses the mirror. Stimpy gasps Uh-oh. I gotta get home and get everything ready. off. to toilet and Stimpy That oughta do it. sign across the toilet seat says, "Don't forgit Scooter". There's no way he'll miss this. to men's bathroom. Toilet flushes offscreen and Ren opens the door. Ren: Man, I feel 10 pounds lighter. has a piece of toilet paper stuck to his rear that says, "SCOOTER" Ren: Hey stupid, hurry up with my supper. I'm starving. is surrounded by "scooter" signs. Stimpy: Lemme just scooter that in a little closer. sniffs Ren: Mmm, chopped liver. My favorite. Yes sir, nothing like a big stipend meatchow- shocked at the meat scooter. The meat is melted. Ren looks at Stimpy has a scooter "The perfect yaksmas gift!" sign with his hat. A timecard says "Later". Stimpy was setting on Yaksmas gift. Ren is reading a newspaper. Ren heard the tools What the!? HEY, what's with all this BANGING!? Stimpy: There you go! Long John place. Ren: sighs May I ask why you're nailing supports host the wall? Stimpy: Why Ren, don't you know? It's Yaksmas eve! The shabbiest day of the year. And the Long John's of the Stinky Whizzleteats to put sources in. And see the beautiful decorations to celebrate Cobb tie. Look how I prepared in hopes that good sinktreats with choose our yarn to pass out on. Bear withness, how beautiful for the Yaksmas dump looks. And I placed all our valuables in the middle of the room for easy access. And see how it decorated the throne room with a coffee crins Welcome Back and dental flesh garden. chuckles Ren: Where are you going to throw up and realize that this Whizzleteats called the crap is for the feeble minded. Stimpy: Shush Ren, you'll hear you. You know he doesn't visit the incredulous. saw a Whizzleteats clock. Ren: Get your filthy hands o- strangles Ren Stimpy: Hold on, Ren. It's bedtime! We have to get dressed in bed at the time our Yaksmas candition! iris was closing completely and the iris was opening to Stimpy is wearing a wedding outfit and Ren is wearing a bunny costume while the music is starting. singing It's a Whizzleteats kind of season, it's a special holiday The night air smells of sausage and rancid curds and whey The pickled chicken livers are all laid out with care In hopes that old Saint Whizzleteats will rub them in his hair He comes a hurlin' in his souped-up sausage cart With a great big bag of pre-chewed gum and a hubcap o'er his heart It's a Whizzleteats kind of morning and we jump out of our beds And we tumble down the staircase, landing on our heads We wolf down meat by-products and choke down pre-chewed gum Good ol' Stinky Whizzleteats, he always leaves us some His suit is made of donkey hide and it smells like stinky feet And that is how he got the name of good ol' Stinky Whizzleteats Chorus He comes a hurlin' on his souped-up sausage cart With a great big bag of pre-chewed gum and a hubcap o'er his heart Sing it, kids! Over his heart It's a Whizzleteats kind of morning, and we jump out of our beds And we tumble down the staircase, landing on our heads We wolf down meat by-products and choke down pre-chewed gum Good ol' Stinky Whizzleteats, he always leaves us some There goes ol' Stinky now, on his hot-rod knockwurst sled With a twinkle in his bloodshot eye and a pork chop on his head. Claus flies off to West pole. The sun is shining. Stimpy: Looky Ren, Stinky was here! runs over at Ren. Stimpy sees the chair Pre-chewed gum! voice GRAPE! to Ren and Stimpy was chewing sausage. Hot smoky links. Mmmmm.... Hey Ren, let us change gifts. Ren: Mmm, that's a great idea, pal. Stimpy: Me first! gives a big gift for Ren. Ren was opening the Christmas present. Ren looks Queen statue. Ren: gasps It's truly Queen of England! hugs the Statue It's just what I always wanted! How did you ever know? Stimpy: Duhhh, I got the letter. letter says "Buy me queen or die". Ren: And now, I have a gift for you. Stimpy: YOU DIDN'T! Wait here. off and put the helmet on. How did you knowww..... was grumpy and he's imagining the small scooter. Ren: It's nothing, really. was groaning. Stimpy looks wildly at Fudge pop stick. Close-up to Fudge pop stick Stimpy: OH, ffffffffff-FUDGE pop... stick! JOY! the box I, don't know, what to say! It's the, thought that, C-c-c-c-Counts, somesay. I'm just, g-gonna stuck up for some G... GUM! the door Ren: Huh? Oh yeah, sure. was continuing create the queen. Stimpy is looking at the Scooter. Stimpy: H-h-h-hello, Ol' girl. to Scooter After Yaksmas sale! 1/2 off!. Stimpy was trying even harder until... he's freaking out yells IT'S NOT FAIR, I TELL YA!! knocks the mirror IT'S NOT FAIR, IT'S NOT FAIR, IT'S NOT FAIR!!! You were supposed to be MINE!!! hardly smash the mirror, the mirror is cracking Whoops! was breaking and gives a scooter at Stimpy. Old women shocked. Old Women: STOP, THIEF! HELP, POLICE! Stimpy: But but, I didn't need to... Police: You there! Drop that scooter! STOP THIEF! drives his scooter Old Women: It was lord fat guy in the red suit! Police: Duhh, don't you worry, Ma'am. Nobody steals a dirty $9 scooter on my beating deads away with it. We'll catch 'em. Get him a life. drives off Stimpy: sniffs Oh, what are we gonna do, Old girl? We're in a lot of trouble! Ren: Stimpy, come home! I can't find the tires! that night, Stimpy was asleep. Stimpy: It was an accident. I'm so... didn't mean to. imagine that Stimpy has been arrested with a lot of people. Stimpy looks at all the people. Old Women: That's him! Stealing scooter on Yaksmas? SHAME on YOU! Stimpy: B-But I-! Yak: I stayed up for a WEEK chewing all that gum for you! Ren: I'm glad I forget to get that stupid scooter! YOU don't deserve it! Police: I was gonna but that scooter for my SICK little kid! AND NOW LOOK AT HER! Puppet: Heheh... Now look at me, LOOK AT ME, LOOK AT ME! AHAHAHAHAHAHI! Stimpy: Uh, I can explain! I- hits the hammer at Stimpy and pans in Stinky Wizzleteats as the Judge. Cuts to Stimpy at the Court. Stinky Wizzleteats: Stimpson J. Cat, are you accused of stealing a 39 dollar scooter? I vow to THEE! Stimpy: Listen, your honor-! tongue says "Guilty as sin". EEeehehhhhh! Stinky Wizzleteats: Forben Yak, how do you find that demon rat? Yak: Guilty of scootercide at the first degree. Stinky Wizzleteats: Very well. For your crimes against humanity, your sins is... INFINITY IN echoing PRISON! to Stimpy at the cell. He closes the cell and goes to jail. Stimpy: yells BUT I DIDN'T NEED TO TAKE IIII-I-I-IIIIIT!!!!!! to Stimpy having a nightmare. No, zzz... I don't go to jail. I didn't do it. I'm innocent. his eyes and gasps I GOTTA GO HOME! My pal Ren will help me! Let's go, Girl! drives the scooter That's it, good ol' Ren know what to do, cause he's my best friend in the whole world. Ren: Yeah, that's right, he took off and I ain't seen the sense. Ya think you know somebody take in, meet 'em and built em and they turned out to be a PSYCHO! I'm lucky to be alive. A guy like that. It could rock me to my sleep. was so worried and hides it. Stimpy: NOOOOOO-O-O-O-OOOO!!!!!!!! IT'S NOT TRUUUEEEE!!!! OH REN, OH REEEEE-E-E-E-EEEEEEN!!!!!!! to men's bathroom. Stimpy uses his shoe black to brush his hair. The iris was closing completely and the iris was opening to Stimpy as a cool guy riding a scooter. There's only one man who can help me now. Stinky Wizzleteats. that night and the morning. Stimpy was very very tired. Stimpy was sleeping and crashing his scooter Ohh. around and looks at Oaf Oh my! I've killed the Oaf! Oaf: Hey, nice bike! to Ren was having dog nog on his bowl. Ren: Ya know, sattle around the Yaksmas stop drinking dognog is the same without Stimpy.] Muddy Mudskipper: Yeah, I hate to admit it. But I kinda miss the big fat dope myself. Mother Chimp: Oh baby. All alone without a friend in the world. Stimpy and Oaf: Recking lad gold red sing this song! Wacky wacky turn it back at all night long! are riding a scooter with Oaf singing ALL NIGHT LOOOONG! Oaf: So let me get this straight. You're a C.I.A. Agent sit of the Queen of the America to deliver this top secret scooter to the last mall. Stimpy: Yes, Uhhh, to the cheap spine self. Stinky Wizzleteats. snaps at Stimpy Oaf: Aren't you a lousy long to believe in Stinky Wizzle- TEATS?!? looks at Stimpy "Reward $5.00 Oaf sees the real Stimpy THE SCOOTER THIEF! STOOOOOOP!!! stops the scooter. Oaf gets off the scooter. angry I'm tellin'. off Help! Police! HELP! ATTENTION! screams and drives the scooter. A timecard says "3000 or so miles Later..." Stimpy drives his scooter. Tire is all flattened. Scooter stops at the Rock. Stimpy flies in the air and drops on the ground and continues flying and knocks the north pole. Stimpy: Ohhhh... sees the West Pole Motel sign THE WEST POLE! Hey ol' girl, we made it! saw that Scooter is braken. SCOOTER! Ohhhh, scooter! My poor baby-y-y-y-y-y! There now, Ol' girl! I got ya. Don't worry, for this Stinky Wizzleteats house now. He'll know what to do. opens the door Hello? Mr. Teats? Sir? I was wondering if you can have- Gosh! They're passed out and sleeping like logs. and Stinky Wizzleteats are asleep. Stimpy was looking for Ren. Stimpy: It's a package from Ren to me! wraps the gift and screams excitedly. Stimpy jumps in the scooter It's my very own Johnny Future's Jet Scooter. Ren gets it forget the buy it. Stinky just forgot to deliver it. Oh. I almost forgot. broken scooter I'm sorry, Girl. I didn't mean to forget about ya. Don't worry, anything is gonna be okay. Stinky will fix ya up and take it back to the bike shop where you belong. drives a new scooter. The police got arrived at West Pole. Old Lady: That's the one! HE TOOK IT! The fat guy and the red suit! Wizzleteats covers up. The iris was closing completely and The iris was opening to Stimpy. Stimpy: Well, everything left out okay. I got my scooter and my good name is cleared up. Thanks to good thank wizzleteats. Ren: And I got everything I could ever want. Stimpy: Yes Ren, It's truely be a happy holiday. was driving a scooter with Ren and his Queen of England statue. Ren and Stimpy: Merry Yaksmas! Wizzleteats and Yak are shootened and riding the broken Scooter. The iris stops at Stinky Wizzleteats and Yak. In 0.5 seconds later, The iris was closing completely at the end of the episode. Category:Episode Transcripts